Remnent's Demon Hunter
by RogueInfinity
Summary: Dante's in a new land with plenty of "Demons" to play with. God-like Dante. Harem. Rating may change to M.
1. Prelude

**A/N: This story will take place after DMC3 and have the DMC3 Dante look, even though after the game he immediately switches to the DMC1 costume. I just personally think it looks better and is more suitable for this story as well. As for the RWBY side of things, it will take place at the beginning of the series and go through the series. However, some things in the RWBY timeline will differ because of Dante, a new element to the story. Dante will not be a background character in the RWBY timeline, he will affect it in some ways for just being there. Also, Dante will be a very powerful character.**

 **"The Hunter shall surpass all who came before him."**

 **-** **Guidepost for the Hunter Chapter 13, Clause 1**

 **Prelude**

The sun setting in twilight as the light rays pierce the windows and glare unto the wooden floor in a building setting on the side of the street. Outside, above the door, rests a sign reading "Devil May Cry". Inside, a pool table sets in the right hand side of the room with a couch right beside it. In various places around the voyeur are a jukebox, stereo system and a drum set kit. In the middle of the room at the far back is a desk that is almost completely clear with the exception of a telephone, picture frame and both feet of a man crossed resting on the desk. The man, sitting in a green chair, has sapphire eyes, white hair and was sporting a red trench coat with brown leather pants and black boots. This man was known as Dante.

Following the events of the Temen-ni-gru incident, Dante rebuilt his shop after deciding what to name it. Time passes and jobs come and go for a few months, causing people in the city to hear and spread rumors about "The Man in Red" and the oddity these jobs that he takes. Some of the rumors ranging from a "mafia member" to an "undercover agent". Even though he has been labeled these, he was just a jack-of-all-trades with one distinctive main job. Demon hunting. Hunting demons were his specialty and he loved it just as much as he knew how to do it. It wasn't very often though, so when he finally got a job request from someone who had a demon problem, he couldn't help but smile.

A loud ringing came from the telephone on Dante's desk. Responding to the ring, Dante slammed his heel on the desk, causing the phone to pop into the air as he snatched it quickly with his right hand and put it up to his left ear.

"Devil May Cry." He answered.

"Uh... Yes... My name is Roland. I have a problem I need help with. It seems like some people have been going missing around my neighborhood. Some of the people have started saying it might be uh... demons... I heard that you have a certain finesse when it comes to dealing with demons." The man on the other side of the line said nervously.

"Have you tried contacting the police first? For all I know, it's just another serial kidnapper and I'd rather not waste my time on something that the police can do." Dante responded to the man.

"Of course we have. The problem with that is, is that no one comes up any evidence. It's like... It's like they just disappeared without a trace. No one can figure out how either."

Dante sighed for a second before responding.

"How many?"

"6 people so far."

"Okay." Dante writing down on the back of the magazine he was reading. "You gotta give me more information to go on, dude. Where did the first person disappear?" Dante continued.

"Next to the cathedral, right outside of town..."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Please try to find them... Hopefully alive."

"Can't promise anything."

Dante flipped the phone from off of his left shoulder and back unto the telephone rest. He leaned back slightly before thinking about whether to take the job. On one hand, it seems like something the police should be able to take care of. On the other, he was bored and wanted excitement. Smiling at the idea of finally have some demons to take care of, he decided that he would help. Grabbing Rebellion, a large demonic claymore that was given to him by his father, and Ebony and Ivory, two handguns, he flipped the sign in the window from "Open" to "Closed until later".

* * *

Walking down the street towards out of town, people greeted and waved to the handsome man in red as he passed by them. Children ran on the sidewalk, laughing and giggling while their parents look upon them from a distance. As he came closer to the end of the city limits, the sun had finally set and the streetlamps turned on, shining on the brick sidewalk. After twenty minutes of walking, he finally reached the edge of the city. He looked up at the Cathedral and noticed that it looked as if it hadn't been taken care of for quite a while. The top of the building had a broken window from what looked like a rock had been thrown at it. The sides had been rotted as the panels were falling off. Dante just looked at it with a shrug.

 _"So, when did people start having parties at a broken down church?"_ Dante thought as he approached the double doors in the front of the church.

Dante went to go open the door, but when he touched the door handle, the door fell down. A loud echoing boom resonated from the door as it slammed to the ground. He took a step inside, over the door, and walked down the center aisle. Pews on each side of him as he moved towards the podium at the top of the steps in the back center of the church. As soon as he reached the steps, a voice called out.

"I didn't think it would this easy to lure out the infamous Demon Hunter into an ambush" A familiar voice called out.

"You know, if you're going to try to plan an ambush, it shouldn't be in a place where no person would go. I mean, what if I was with a girl? You don't expect me to go to a dirty hellhole like this, do you? It would tarnish my name!" Dante responded with a smirk.

Dante turned around and saw a man with glowing red eyes. From the head down, he was dressed with a black suit and a briefcase in hand. His smell was that of a pure demon, no matter what he wore he would have been able to tell that much.

"So, I assume you're the person who called? Roland, that was it. I also assume you weren't lying about the missing people. The exception being that you actually know what happened to them." Dante said while leaning against the podium.

"Yes. You are correct about assuming that much. I had to test this ambush after all, but let's get back on topic of why I have summoned you here."

"Yeah, yeah... To kill me for being a half-breed, having some unfinished business with my father, or I did something to piss you off so bad that you've come out of hiding. I've heard it all before and it probably won't be the end either." Dante said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Slightly correct. You see, I don't have the ability to kill you, but I still need to get rid of you of you some how." Roland said with a smile on his face.

As soon as he said that the entire building began to light up with a red pentagram surrounding the entire area. Dante immediately drew Rebellion and rushed after the demon in disguise, but was soon stopped in his tracks by chains coming out of the pentagram on the floor and entangling his legs. He swiped at the glowing chains with Rebellion, but for each chain he destroyed, another one appeared.

"Since I don't have the ability to kill you, I came to the conclusion that the easiest way to get rid of you was to send you to another world." Roland said, still smiling.

Dante, knowing the extent of what could be done if he left this guy alone in this world, put away Rebellion and brought out Cerberus. With a quick flick of his hand, Cerberus extended outwards and grabbed the demon responsible for the chains ensnaring him, dragging him back towards Dante.

"Well, even if you send me to another world, I'm making sure you're not staying in this one!" Dante said with a smirk while holding onto the demon, looking directly into his eyes.

As soon as Dante finished his sentence with Roland struggling to get free, the room grew brighter and brighter until it was just white and then everything faded to black...


	2. The New World

**The New World**

Dante awoke in a field surrounded by lush green grass. Noticing that the demon he wanted to interrogate was no longer there in his hands, Dante assumed the bastard had run off a long time ago. He looked up in the sky as he got up from the ground and wiped himself off. The sun was just rising as birds flew through the air, across the dawn sky. Morning dew could be seen in the surrounding area glistening off of the sun rise. Scanning the horizon find out where he was at, he could see that in the distance, there was a tall tower. He hadn't seen the tower before in the city, nor anywhere for that matter.

 _"Well, it's the only lead I have to know where I'm at."_ Dante thought as he started heading towards the tower. " _This is going to be a long walk, isn't it?"_

As he walked, the plains seemingly merged in to a forest area. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees as a gentle breeze made the them dance occasionally. Going further into the forest, an opening appeared before him. In that opening were eighteen stone pedestals were were aligned in an arch, around it was a partially demolished stone wall with the same shape. Chess pieces were on the pedestals, eight pawns, two of the rook, bishop, knight, and a king and queen. Not sure what the significance was to this, Dante carried on.

Walking a path that he had found that in the forest, Dante noticed something following behind him for a while; hearing the rustling of the leaves and grass was at a constant distance. He stopped to confront this something, but then was greeted with a large boom and a loud roar inches from his face. Dante turned his head and waved his hand in front of his face.

"I get that you're a monster or something, but _phew!_ Take a step back, will ya?" Dante said while still fanning the breath away from him. Patting down his trench coat to get the dirt off of it from the landing the creature did, he looked at the monsters.

The creature had midnight black fur with bone-like spikes covering the outer body and it's skull had a red pattern bearing resemblance to a tribal symbol. The monster's eyes glowed with a red flare and it did not look pleased. It was about twelve feet in height as it stood regularly on four legs.

After the split second observation, four more identical creatures showed their presence, coming from the shadows of the trees. It seemed that the roar was some sort of signal for an ambush. Dante, not phased by the show of numbers or intimidation, crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his right leg.

He smiled, "You five looking for some doggy treats? Well, sorry. I don't have any."

The first one who came in contact with Dante charged with a quick swipe from it's claw unannounced. The beast hit air as Dante reappeared in a nearby tree.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh? I guess I got some time to kill with you guys. I still need to work off this anger from letting that bastard get away anyway. I think you guys will do the trick." Dante said, grabbing Rebellion from his back.

The Man in Red disappeared then reappeared above the beast that lunged at him. Dante swung his sword downwards forcefully, causing him to quickly descend with his large sword splitting the creatures head in two. _"That's one."_ He thought. After landing, he rushed the nearest one. The creature swung with it's might and was blocked by the large sword of the demon hunter as he held it backwards. Dante drew Ebony, while still holding off the attack. He fired several shots at it's head, then spun around quickly. Using the momentum of the sword, he aimed for his neck, decapitating the monster. _"Two."_ As soon as the head hit the ground, he was off towards another beast. Putting Rebellion onto his back, he drew Ivory and jumped off the third one's head and into the air, narrowly avoiding the bite that the creature attempted to take at him. While in the air, he flipped upside-down and spun in circles while firing his pistols, causing a rain of bullets to shower down upon it. _"There's three."_ The creature screamed in pain as he collapsed to the dirt road. The moment he landed back on the ground, he grabbed Rebellion, slid across the ground and pierced the head of the fourth one. _"One more left."_ Using the momentum again, he launched himself into the air. While soaring through the sky, he switched to Beowulf, a set of gauntlets and boots that shone with a white light. Lifting his right leg to his chest, he waited for the right moment to strike. As soon as he felt the time was right, he thrust his leg towards the fifth beast in his sight, causing him to launch forward in the direction and knocking the beast to the ground with so much force that the helpless being bounced off the ground and into the air. He swung his left hand in a hook motion, catching the monster in the face. Immediately after with his right fist, he performed an uppercut hitting right beneath the chin, causing the creature to lift into the air even further. He then followed the motion and spun around in a circle on his left foot with his right leg lifted and held in place. As his leg stayed in the air, Beowulf grew brighter with the dim light illuminating from it before now a blinding light. At the exact moment the enemy aligned with his right foot, he let out a flurry of kicks with his right leg. As they struck with a solid impact of each kick, the speed of the kicks increased as well. He switched his stance while the monster rose back up in the air. He raised his right leg above his head, and much like before, Beowulf started shining. As soon as the body hit the ground, he let down a powerful overhead kick, crushing the skull of the body. _"And Bingo."_ With the life of each of the monsters gone, Beowulf disappeared.

Dante rubbed the back of his head and said with a disappointing tone, "Really? That's all you had? Geez, not even good enough for a morning workout..."

Dante continued to walk as the sound of crunching came from beneath his feet from the rocks on the path. He looked up in the sky once more with his hands shielding his eyes. The sun was almost directly up in the sky and clouds were nowhere in sight, but the tower was just a minute away.

The dirt path merging into a concrete walkway, Dante took note of the cleanliness of the place. He walked to the entrance gate and was met with the tall tower that he had seen. Light posts placed at each side of the walkway at certain intervals. A fountain surrounded the walkway with a statue in the middle. The door to the building was right behind the statue. The tall tower branched out into different buildings, while the entire front entrance was surrounded by decorative arches. While mentally noting all of these features in the area, Dante wandered towards the statue in the pathway. It was of two young girls, brandishing weapons, standing on top of a rock. They looked down upon what looked like a smaller version of the previous beast-like creatures he had fought a little while ago.

"It's a nice statue. I had it placed in front of the school to be sort of a center piece of the entrance." A voice commented behind Dante.

"So it's a school, huh?" Dante said as he gazed unto the statue.

"That is correct. This school is called Beacon Academy. It's purpose is to train Hunters and Huntress' from all over Remnant. There is one academy on each continent."

Dante turned around and was met face to face with a middle aged man. He had silver hair and small brown eyes, complimented by small black spectacles he was wearing. Around his neck wrapped, a dark green scarf that had a cross-pendent pinned onto it. He wore a black jacket that was unzipped and had a black vest beneath it with dark green pants and black casual shoes. In his hands, he held a cane in one hand, and a coffee mug in the other.

"Remnant?" Dante question.

"Yes. Remnant. The place we live." The middle-aged man said with a cocked eyebrow.

" _Remnant... So, I guess the bastard really did send us to a different world._ " Dante thought.

"Hmm... An unnatural and inexplicable instance of a bright flash from deep in the woods, a man who does not know the planet's name. In which he came from the direction of this light and wields unusual strength and abilities to switch weapons in an instant and teleport... Interesting." The man said, drinking from the coffee mug.

"You say that like you've been watching me."

"I have. You see, the forest you were in happens to be training grounds for my students. Naturally, I would have to watch my student. So there are cameras hidden all through out the forest."

"Your students? So, I take it that you're a teacher here then." Dante asked curiously.

"Yes, I am Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster for this school. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Dante. Also known as The Man in Red and other names I can't keep track off."

Ozpin asked, "So, why are you here Dante?

"That's one of the many questions I want to know the answer to. Apparently, some douche bag had it in for me. I got a call to try to find some missing people and the person on the other line led me to a Cathedral. Turns out it was just an ambush for me as he called me just to try to get rid of me. He tried to send me to another world as his solution, but I ended up grabbing him while he attempted to do it. A blinding light came over me and before I knew it, I woke up lying down in the grass in this world. I have to say though, I've fallen asleep in worst places." Dante explained.

"That's... a bit hard to believe."

Dante sighed, "I find it hard to believe as well. Some people just can't resist trying to kill me."

"Even if it is hard to comprehend, I'll believe it anyways. There's been commotion down in the city of an unexplained event." Ozpin pulled out a device that had a screen with visuals on it when he extended the device, "It seems your situation is a bit complicated even for me to understand fully."

"Hmph. Interesting object you got there."

"It's called a scroll." Ozpin showed him the device.

"By the way, have you seen the bastard? He's about neigh high, wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. Brown hair, red eyes. Uses magic. Ring a bell?" Dante motioned while asking Ozpin while he messed with the

"I have actually." Ozpin turned towards him presenting the device. "Here's the reason why I'm inclined to believe you."

On the screen, it showed a man in business suit drawing a pentagram on the sidewalk in public. People seemed to stare at him with confused expressions as they walked by, but the expressions grew from confused to frightened when a demon started raising up from the ground. After that the screen went static and left Dante groaning.

"Great... The bastard is already causing trouble in this world."

"It would seem so. Although, you don't have reason to rush at the moment. There were huntsmen in the nearby area and killed what was spawned from that circle." Ozpin started heading towards the front door. "Come. Please. I have an proposition for you."

Dante, not having a better lead, decided to follow Ozpin into the building. The hallways were clean and it looked like a natural school, with the exception of the new technology that he was still trying to fully understand. Sticking close by to Ozpin, he noticed something off about the school as they walked up a stairwell. There were no students here, none in the hallway and none in any of the open rooms they passed.

"Hey, Oz. Where are the students? I thought you said this was a school." Dante asked while Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Yes, it is a school. The students are currently on vacation, while the teachers and I make arrangements for the new first years that will be coming in later this week." Ozpin stopped and opened a door. He looked at Dante. "Here is my office. Please come in."

Dante stepped inside the office calmly and relaxed as always. The office was neatly organized and had a single office table in the middle with a single chair behind it and three in front. In the back of the office was a large window that served as a large functional clock. It seemed this office was at the top floor and the clock was the one on the outside. Ozpin walked around the desk and sat in chair in a formerly manner.

"So, Oz." Dante grabbed the chair, spun it around backwards and sat in it with his arms folded on the back of it. "What's this 'proposition' you have?"

"Straight to the point, I see." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "I'll make a deal with you, Dante. I want you as a student here, housing and expenses will be paid as they are for all students. However, you will have to deal with this person that came from your world... and I can help. For us, we don't want someone with the ability to summon Grimm-like creatures. It will cause us major trouble in the long run, and our professional hunters and huntress' already have their hands full taking care of the Grimm from this world." Ozpin said as he interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"You want a newbie like me? I'm just a regular swordsman. What could I provide that these students couldn't?" Dante replied, pleading ignorance with a smile. "And you called that a grimm? I guess that's what you call the beasts that attacked me in the woods here, but I can assure you that the creature that the man summoned is not a Grimm." He said while rubbing his head. "I know nothing about this world and..." He paused. His nose picked up a smell that was far too familiar to him. A pizza that was topped with pepperoni was being made in the dining hall. The aroma of the heavenly food was strong and irresistible and Dante couldn't help but notice.

Ozpin confused as to why he stopped mid-sentence asked, "And?"

"And I smell pizza. You guys serve pizza here?" Dante asked. As if on queue, his stomach growled. "That pizza's calling to me, and I'm pretty hungry."

"I would think you would be hungry. You haven't ate since you landed in this world."

"Almost creepy how much you've watching me, Ozzy. Let's go grab a bite before I make this decision." Dante suggested as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Actually, I have work to do here at the moment." Ozpin said as pulled out the device he referred to as a scroll earlier. "I'll let the other members of the staff know that you are allowed here at the moment and that you are allowed to eat in the dining hall. Just follow the signs on the wall and you will get there with no troubles."

"Alright. More for me then." He replied as walked towards the door, waving his hand.

"Dante. Before you go." Ozpin reached into a drawer in the desk. He pulled out a scroll and walked up to him. "Even if you don't decide to join the school, having a scroll is almost necessary in this world."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Now where's that pizza?" Dante said as opened the door and walked off with his voice trailing behind him.

Dante followed the trail of signs to the dining hall as he was messing with the scroll he was given. Passing by room after room, he thought about the situation he was in. He had a demon on the loose and had no idea what his intentions were in an unknown world that had unbelievable technology and different functions than what he knew. It seemed like the natural enemies to this world were called Grimm, which seemed to be the equivalent to demons in his world. He had a new device that was the same as a phone, but it was wireless and had additional useful features. Staying with the school is definitely the best option, but attending a school was something that made him scoff in his mind. Time flew by as he thought and he found himself at the entrance to the dining hall.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" A stern female voice said from behind him.

"Why do people feel the need to always talk to me from behind? It's getting old." Dante commented. "I'm looking for the end of the rainbow, just so you know." Dante continued while looking around the room, "And I think I've found it." Dante's eyes focused on the pizza that sat on the serving counter. He started walking towards it, but a hand was placed on his left shoulder that forcefully turned him around. He saw a blonde woman who seemed to be in her twenty or thirties. She had thin glasses that rested in front of her green eyes. Her hair was in a bun, but had a curl that hung down from the front right of her head. In her hand, she held a scroll by her side. She had a long sleeved top on that had a keyhole neckline and cuffs around her wrists. She had a high waist skirt on that hung to the top of her knees. A cloak hung from her back that was black on the outside and purple on the inside. She topped it all off with black boots that had brown heels on them.

"Excuse me! I don't believe you have permission to be here!" The blonde hair woman exclaimed.

Dante raised his voice slightly while slapping her hand off of him, "And I think I do lady. Maybe you should check that thing in your hand a bit closer before making accusations like that."

"Don't move while I check on this."

He groaned, "So close to paradise, yet so far away..."

She had a stern look on her face still, but was changed to surprising as a noise was made from her scroll. The woman looked down at it and swiped her finger on it in multiple directions. She paused for a second, then looked up from the device. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I want to apologize. It seems I was late in receiving the details of your situation. I am Glynda Goodwitch. I am a teacher here at this school and am responsible for overseeing the students." She presented herself. "It seems Headmaster Ozpin has taken an interest in you for some reason unannounced to me. You must be special, just like that girl."

"That's nice, lady." Dante turned around. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to go grab a slice, unless you wanna try to stop me again." He headed towards the pizza that he's been wanting. He stopped in front of the tray, and grabbed three slices in one hand. He looked like a snake as he took a huge bite out of all three at once. Goodwitch, still watching, was confused and disturbed by the act she just saw. She looked down at her scroll again trying to forget it. Finishing the ones Dante had in his hands, he grabbed one more piece and headed over towards the teacher.

Dante took a bite then said, "You know," He swallowed. "this isn't half bad."

"We try to make sure the student's here are comfortable with everything. So naturally that means the food as well." Goodwitch commented, not looking up from the screen.

He finished off the pizza he had in his hands and sucked the grease off of his fingers. He wiped his hands on his pants. He let out a sigh of relief as he put his arm in the air and stretched.

"Alrighty! That hit the spot." Dante straightened his coat and adjusted his jean. He looked over at the woman and pondered for a second. He smirked, "So, you do have a pretty side to you when you're not yelling."

Goodwitch looked up and slightly blushed. "That's no way to speak a lady, let alone a teacher." She said as she tried to regain her composure.

Dante, still smirking, "Yeah, yeah. Tell Ozzy I'm coming back up with my decision, would ya?" Before she could respond to anything, he walked out of the dining hall and headed back towards the headmaster's office. Passing by the same rooms again, he finalized his choice in his mind. It made sense to him to be in a school that would be willing to accept him. He knew absolutely nothing about this world he was in. No knowledge of the geography of this world, science or how anything worked, the history of major events or their values, anything at all. He could learn all of these things unknown to him here and the more he learned here, the better chance he had of finding Roland before he could do any real damage. He finally reached the headmaster's door and opened it.

"You know, blondie down there has a pretty short fuse." He said walking in the door and closing it behind him.

Ozpin was standing, looking out of the clock window. He took a sip of his mug as he turned around. He walked towards the desk to set his coffee mug down and took a seat afterwards.

"So, I take it you have made a decision?" Ozpin asked as he set his elbows on the desk, making a clasping his hands together in front of his mouth.

"I'll join this school of yours, but on some conditions."

"Go on."

"First, as you said before, you have to help me catch this man before anything can get out of hand. Second, no curfew. As a school, I would expect for you to have, at the very least, some on your students. Third, absolutely no uniforms. As for forth," Dante stopped as he sat back in the chair he had spun around and sat in the same fashion. "pizza and strawberry sundaes on the menu everyday, capisce?"

Ozpin smiled, "Consider it done. I'll have Professor Goodwitch show you the rest of the school and to the room that will be yours." He stood up as the office door opened. Goodwitch walked in holding her scroll like the first time Dante saw her. Ozpin walked over towards her as she looked glanced at the new student-to-be and looked at Ozpin.

"Sir, just who is this man?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. "I found him in the dining hall just fifteen minutes ago, right before I received your notice to let him eat there."

"This man will be one of our new students and his name is Dante. I need you to show him around the school and to his new room. Room 203." Ozpin said as he held the door open for them to leave. "At this moment, I have business to take care off in the Emerald Forest with Professor Oobleck."

"Very well." She started walking out the door. "Dante, if you would follow me around campus. To start, I'll show you the Lecture Hall."

As Dante went to follow the professor, he was stopped by Ozpin.

"For now, try to keep this deal not known as well as your situation. It will just confuse people if they knew about the real reason you're attending this school, including the teachers. If anyone asks, tell them that I recruited you for your uncanny abilities. Understood?" Ozpin said softly as he kept looking in the direction as he was previously.

Dante smirked, "Sure thing Ozzy."

Dante caught up with the female teacher as they ventured of down the stairwell while Ozpin stayed behind. Goodwitch stayed in front of Dante as he put his arms behind his head. They reached a large room that was labeled "Lecture Hall".

"This is the Lecture Hall. Here we hold classes so the students can learn what it means and takes to become a Huntsmen and Huntress." Goodwitch recited. The immediate sight after walking in the doors were a black chalkboard with a dark wooden half-circle desk in the middle as the Beacon emblem hung above it. On the both sides of the room were bookcases, one on each wall. In front of the lecturer's desk were more desk with seats that the students sat in to observe the lecture.

"Great." Dante yawned. "Next."

Goodwitch started moving to the next room to show as she said "Why Ozpin has accepted you as a student and taken an interest in you is something that I won't be able to understand."

"Probably for my looks. It'll increase the rep for the school." He smiled, hands still behind his head.

"Next is the library. We have a large number of books that the students can take and study." She commented. They stopped in front of two large double doors that looked like they belonged on a temple for how large they were. As the doors opened, it was an incredible sight of a library that was more than he expected. There was a large window at the top of the room as another smaller window rested next to it. They let light into the room as particles of dust were shining as the glided across the room. Bookcases sat below the windows on the second story as they were lined up against the wall. From the second story, were curved supports on the side that ran up walls to bevel in the ceiling with windows shining light through between these supports. It would seem that bookcases were in a single column on each side of the room. On the ground floor were white tables with seats. The students would sit here and read books as they got them from the shelves. From there, you could see that the second story was held up by black beams that had a stone base. In between these beams were even more bookshelves that reached the second story as well.

 _"Vergil would have a field day here."_ Dante thought.

As his eyes wondered the impressive sight, He saw a man in burgundy down one of the aisles, whom seemed to be looking for a certain book. His eye went up and down while steadily moving to left scanning each book carefully.

"Ah, Professor Port. I didn't expect you to be in here at this time." Goodwitch walked over towards the gentleman.

The man looked over to his right to see Goodwitch walking towards him, "Professor Goodwitch! So very nice to see you!" He turned to meet her face to face and notice Dante following behind Goodwitch. "Who is that behind you?"

"This man is Dante." Goodwitch said as Dante gave a two-finger salute. "Apparently, Ozpin has taken a liking to him and decided to offer him to be a student here."

"And I accepted. I thought that being here would give me a chance to meet the ladies." Dante grinned as he leaned against the bookshelf.

The man laughed, reminding him of himself, as his belly followed with his pace of laughing. He looked to be of an older gentleman. Grey hair with a mustache and very narrow eyes. He wore a burgundy suit with golden lining and golden buttons. His pants were tucked into his green boots which looked like military boots to Dante.

"I think you and I will get along just fine." The man smiled. "I am Peter Port. I teach the students about combat and the history of grimm from time to time."

"Will there be fighting in the class?" Dante asked.

"Yes. I occasionally bring grimm captured from the forest for the students to fight as a test."

"I guess I have another thing to be looking forward to then."

"It looked like you were looking for a book, Professor Port." Goodwitch asked.

"Yes. A book about a certain kind of grimm. Apparently, I can't seem to find it."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. I hope you find what you're looking for." Professor Goodwitch turned around and walked towards the door signaling for Dante to follow her. Dante complied and followed her towards the door.

"Where to now, teach?" Dante asked stretching. He looked out the window and it seemed the sun was now setting.

"I will now show you to your dorm room. I take it you have a scroll on you, yes?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yup." Dante took the scroll out of his pocket and spun it on his index finger.

"Good. It will serve as the key to the door." She continued.

They headed down the hallways with just the tapping of the professor's heels and Dante's boots echoing throughout the building. They went up on story on the stair well and continued to travel through the labyrinth of hallways. Eventually, they reached Section 200 of the rooms.

"200, 202, Here we go. 204." She stopped at the concurrent room number and looked at the door. "Give me your scroll, please."

Dante listened and handed her the scroll. "So. Now what?"

The teacher swiped his scroll over her's as it made a beep sound. "Alright. To open the door, just hold up to the doorknob to lock and unlock it." She handed him the device back and stood back with her hand held up, gesturing to try it.

Dante walked up to the door and held it to the knob of the door. It lit red for a second, then switched to green. A switch sound came from the doorknob. He then turned the knob and opened up the door. He walked in and noticed four beds evenly spaced apart pushed up against the walls. There was a bathroom on the left hand side of the room and a night stand in between the second and third bed. Above the night stand was a window that rays of light were shining through hitting the carpet. It was currently dusk.

"This will be your room while you stay here at beacon." The teacher pushed her glasses up and continued on. "If you have trouble understanding something, don't hesitate to ask a professor."

"Alright. I'm about to take a shower." Dante said while tossing Rebellion onto a bed. He looked over his right shoulder at the professor and grinned. "You wanna join me?"

"Goodnight!" She screamed while blushing. She slammed the door closed. Dante could hear heavy footsteps trailing off on the other side of the door.

"Knew that would get rid of her." He said smiling. He walked over towards the window.

 _"I got a feeling that I'm going to be here for a while."_


	3. Mission 1: Introduction

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had already finished this once before and was working on the proofreading, but a power outage corrupted my entire hard drive. Needless to say, my enthusiasm for working towards the story was crushed. So it's taken me awhile to want to rewrite everything again, but it's done now. I won't do author's notes a lot. I find that it inflates the word count way too much, however I will do them when something needs explaining. The same thing goes for responding to reviews as well; if there is something that I feel needs to be answered, I will respond to it with a PM. I'm also going to follow the storyline of RWBY for a chapter or two without much change before Dante's appearance will affect it. With that aside, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Mission 1: Introduction**

Waking up in a comfortable yet unfamiliar bed, Dante rose up, stretched for a couple of seconds and walked over towards the bathroom. It had been three days since he arrived in this world known as Remnant. Dante had taken to library, after accepting the proposal to join the school, to understand this world more the very next day. From grimm to dust, to faunus to aura, to the lack of the history of the Remnant and semblance. At first it was really confusing to Dante, but over the days he understood it more and more as the different subjects started coming together. He spent most of the time studying these topics with the help of the headmaster and the professors around the school campus. When he wasn't studying, he spent time rearranging the room to how he preferred. He had placed a weapon rack on the wall, where Rebellion rested. Under the weapon rack, was a couch that he had put in the corner of the room. The couch made him feel more at home that way. Walking back out of the bathroom, Dante put on his trademark trench coat then grabbed Rebellion and placed it onto his back. All the students where coming back today and he was "required" to be outside, out of the dorms for the introduction for the new students. Professor Goodwitch told him that the students should arrive in the afternoon and that he should be out of the dorms by then. He opened the door and walked out of the room, closing it and locking it behind him. The Man in Red walked down the stairwell and stretched again, letting out a yawn. He strolled towards the door to the front entrance yard and opened it. To his surprise, Ozpin was standing there looking at the statue with the two girls on it.

"Hate to disturb your serenity here, but where are the students? I thought today was the day they were coming in." Dante said approaching Ozpin.

Ozpin turned around, "Good afternoon, Dante. The students should be arriving in about twenty minutes or so. They will be coming through the entrance gate from the docking station."

"So, what do I do after?"

"We will meet in Central Arena, from there I will discuss with the students about the events to come."

Stepping towards the arches that surrounded the school, Dante said to himself, "Alright then. I guess I should get a better view of when they arrive."

Dante walked up to the arches and jumped up in the air meeting them halfway. He placed his right foot on the surface of the arch pillar and wall hiked off of it into the air even further. He flipped as he landed onto the top of the arch. From here, he could see the forest and the docking zone in front of the school. He sat down with his left leg hanging over edge and his right leg pushed up against his chest with his right arm resting on his right leg as well.

 _"I wonder what type of crazy people this place will be getting. I guess I just have to wait and find out."_ Dante thought as he looked up in the sky.

He waited as time flew by until a large ship came into view. It slowly hovered down to the docking station. A panel came out of the ship and connected with the platform. A door opened up and students came flooding out of it. Audible gasps and amazement could be heard coming from the newcomers as they looked upon the giant tower and the entrance courtyard. A blonde boy could be seen lagging behind the expanded group as he stumbled out of the docking area. He seemed to be holding his stomach as he walked off of the platform. Right below Dante stood a two girls who looked shell-shocked from the view of the tower. The one on the left was a violet eyed blonde girl who had long hair and sizable breasts with a coat on and a yellow tank top that had a fire-like logo on it. The coat was a light brown the was lined with a more exuberant brown. The tank top and the coat both exposed her mid-drift. She had a utility belt on that went around her waist with spandex shorts on. She had black fingerless gloves with yellow bangles on each wrist The girl wore yellow knee socks with brown boots. She looked up and noticed the handsome white haired man looking at her. The one standing next to her had silver colored eyes, black hair with red highlights, and has a red cloak with a hood. She wore a short black dress that was laced with red. The high boots she wore were black with a red lace and had a red base. The blonde one noticing that the man in red was looking at them, she waved and beckoned him to come down. Wondering what was going on, he jumped off the arch and front-flipped down onto the ground. He walked up to them with his hands on the back of his head.

"So, what pleasure do I owe for talking with you lovely ladies." Dante smirked.

"Well handsome, since you were already checking us out, you might as well meet us and say hi. My name is Yang, and this is my younger sister Ruby." The blonde points to the girl right beside her.

"Yeah? I guess you're right." He smiled. "The name's Dante."

"Dante? That's a cool name..." The red-hooded girls voice trailed off. "Wow! What a cool sword!" Her eyes went from shyness to stars in an instant. "What does it do? What's it made out of? Does it have a name? Can I hold it?"

Dante, baffled by the barrage of questions, released his grip from the back of his head and held them up in the air. "Easy there." He brought down one hand and held up his index finger. "One question at a time. Alright... Ruby was it?" He said. She nodded as the stars in her eyes were still bright as the sun.

"It's just a regular sword that was given to me from my father. It's made out of very strong metal. My baby here is called Rebellion. And yeah sure, you can hold it, however it's pretty heavy." He answered while pulling the demonic sword from his back. He held it in one hand as she extended both arms to hold it.

"Oh, it's so aweso-AH!" She tried to exclaim, but was brought to the floor from the weight of the sword as it dropped in her hands.

"I told ya." Dante laughed as he grabbed Rebellion and put it onto his back once more. He turned to the blonde. "She always like this?"

"She's a weapon nut. Anytime she sees a new weapon she just has to look at it or touch it." Yang smiled as she looked down on her sister who was just barely getting up. "So, where you from, Dante?"

"I'm from... out of country. Yeah, let's go with that." Dante replied.

"Alright...?" Yang looked at him inquisitively. "Well, my sister and I are..." She glanced around the area. Noticing that her sister was trailing off admiring people's weapon, she turned back to Dante. "Sorry, I got to go get my sister before she does anything. I'll see you later!" She winked at him before running off in Ruby's direction.

"Interesting people." Dante commented before heading off.

He went to go wondered the campus as a sudden stampede of students whooshed passed him with Yang in the middle of it with the wind from their speed making his coat and hair dance. As Dante was met with stares from girls around school campus, he heard an explosion come from the entrance gate where he left from a few moments ago. He turned to see a bottle of dust go sailing through the air as a girl dressed in white was yelling at Ruby whom was prodding her fingers together.

 _"I guess I better go see what the commotion is about."_ He thought as he turned around and headed back. Not being able to hear what was being said due to the amount of conversations that were going on around him, he could only see their actions until he got closer. The fancily dressed girl in white was looking up at an approaching girl who had a monochromatic style. A few sentences were exchanged and the girl in white turned around and stamped off into the direction, carrying luggage with her. Ruby turned around to say something it looked like, but that girl had walked off as well. As he arriving, she slumped to the ground and fell backwards as she mumbled something. The blonde boy he saw stumbling out of the ship earlier walked towards her and extended his hand offering to help her up.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." The boy said pulling her up.

"Ruby." She said, then giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Throwing up on the first day of school? Dude, talk about a bad rep your givin' yourself." Dante said as he walked up to the two of them.

Dante looked at the boy with a grin. He had blonde hair swept to the right side of his head with it barely covering his darkened sapphire eyes. He wore a white chest piece and pauldrons; underneath he had a black hoodie and an orange shirt that has the sleeves detached. His pants were worn light blue jeans with a white patch on his left knee. He has a dark leather belt and a light leather belt hanging free. He sported leather fingerless gloves with a black band running across the back of it. A short sword hangs off of the left side of his hip.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"This is Dante, I just met him a few minutes ago. He's a pretty cool guy." Ruby said as turned towards the man, introducing him to Jaune.

"So, what was that commotion about?" Dante asked.

"Oh, that. I'll tell you about it later." She replied looking down at the ground.

"Alright, I'm not going to force ya if you're not ready to talk about it yet."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled as she began walking, with the two of them trailing behind her.

As they walked, people greeted each other as they came and went. Laughter and screams of surprise could be heard in different directions. A man with magenta highlights could be seen being assaulted by comments from an orange haired girl. Ruby and Jaune talked among each other. He examined most of the students while they had their conversation. The weapons they had looked high-tech. Most were dust infused, some transformed, and others were just regular weapons. Most of them being human, with the exception of two or three faunus mixed in the crowd. He was brought out of his observation from a loud impact on the ground in front of him.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." She said holding the release of the weapon.

"A wha?" Jaune confusingly asked.

Ruby cocked backed the sniper rifle and said, "It's also a gun."

"Does it have a name?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah! I call her Crescent Rose." She said hugging her scythe.

"Oh... What do you have, Dante? Besides that giant sword of yours, of course." Jaune looked at Dante with curiosity.

"My other weapons I like to keep on a down low. It sort of ruins the exciting reveal of my darlings." Dante said in a boastful tone. "However." He continued. "I do have these guys." He reached behind his back and revealed Ebony & Ivory spinning on each of his index fingers bringing them to a stop by gripping the handles as he extended and crossed his arms in front of him holding the pose. The blonde haired boy took a step back out of surprise, tripped and fell to the ground.

Dante said, breaking the pose and holding the guns out on the palms of his hands. "Two handguns specially made for me. The white one, named Ivory, is modified to be rapid-fired and quickly drawn. The black one, named Ebony, is modified for comfort and accuracy."

"Oooo..." Ruby slurred out subconsciously with her eyes glimmering with awe.

"How about a little warning next time?" Jaune said, getting back up off of the ground.

"Stay on your toes, guy. You'll find it's better that way." Dante said spinning Ebony & Ivory, putting them back in their respective holsters. "What about you, blondie? What do you have?"

"Oh, uh. I got this sword." He responded, pulling it out of the sheathe.

"Nice. Anything else?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I got a shield too." Jaune said pulling out a thin item that expanded into said shield.

"So, what do they do?" Asked Dante, while Ruby poked the shield. The shield shrunk to it's original form and expanded back rapidly, causing Jaune to let loose of the shield and was scrambling to catch it. After landing on the ground in the original form, he picked it back up and expanded it again.

"The shield gets smaller... so when I get tired of carrying it... I can just... put it away." He nervously laughed as he put the shield away.

There was a pregnant pause until Ruby said, "Wouldn't just weigh the same though?"

"Yeah... it does." Jaune replied in a disappointing tone.

"Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." Ruby said holding Crescent Rose in her hands.

Dante looked at her then her scythe. "Impressive, you made that?" He asked.

She looked at him and replied, "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. What about you, Jaune?"

"Actually..." His voice trailed off before speaking up again. "Mine is a hand-me-down. My great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Dante laughed and patted his hand on Jaune's shoulder and said, "It looks like I'm not the only one with a family heirloom." He changed his tone to a more endearing one. "Even if it isn't fancy and isn't full of dust, it's still usable. I've cut down tons of..." He coughed "...grimm with just this sword. It can be more useful than you think; you just gotta train yourself around it."

"...Thanks. That makes me feel a little better at least." Jaune commented.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask." Ruby blurted out. "Why did you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not?" He answered. "My mom always said, 'Strangers are friends you just haven't met yet."

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked, looking around at the scenery.

Jaune stopped and said, "Oh, I don't know. I was following you."

"We're going to the Central Arena. We were heading in the right direction, so I didn't say anything." Dante said, still walking with his hands behind his head. "You guys coming in?" He headed towards the to giant double doors that were in front of them. They headed in and it was full of students talking and rambling.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot! You're welcome to join us, handsome!" They looked in the direction of the voice and it was Yang. She was waving towards Ruby and Dante.

"Is she talking to me?" Jaune asked, confused.

"I think she's talking about me. I'll see ya around, blondie." Dante said as he started walking towards Yang.

"Oh, hey. I gotta go. I'll talk to you after the ceremony." Ruby said hastily to Jaune as she ran towards Yang as well.

Ruby and Dante walked up towards Yang and stood in a row-like fashion. Dante looked around the area, noticing that a lot more students were showing up now. It must be close to the ceremony starting time.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

Ruby looked at her with a stern face and replied, "You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was some fire and I-I think some ice." Ruby retorted.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked in a disbelieving tone.

Ruby scoffed, "I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad!"

"You!" A voice came from behind Ruby.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" She yelled, jumping into her sister's arms.

Dante looked towards the source of the voice. It was the girl he saw from before. She wore a dress and a jacket both were white and the dress turned to a baby blue when they reached the end of the dress; the inside of her jacket appeared to be red. She had white hair that was put into a ponytail off to the side of her head. Her eyes were an ice blue with a scar running over her left eye. She also wore a thin necklace with a pair of earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. By her side was a rapier with a revolver cylinder.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl in white yelled.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said to herself, still trying to believe it.

"It was an accident." Ruby got down from Yang's arms. "It was an accident!" She repeated, only to be met with a pamphlet in her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages..." The girl in white's voice went on and on until Dante couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, princess! You mind getting to the point? I'd rather not want a headache from listening to you recite your life story." Dante said with an aggravated tone.

She looked at Dante for a second. "Fine." She turned towards Ruby once again. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." The girl said handing her the pamphlet.

"Look, uh. It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and just try to be friends okay?" Yang said, hoping to try to start the school year off right.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She cleared her throat and turned towards the girl in white. "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." She said nervously.

"Yeah, and we could paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like..." The now named Weiss looked up towards Dante and didn't relay his name, but instead looked behind her and continued. "...tall, blonde and scraggly over there." She pointed behind her, and it was clear she was talking about Jaune.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby said excitedly.

"...No." Weiss coldly stated as she turned her back towards Ruby.

"Talk about a friendly banter; and as much as I would love to see a catfight. The ceremony is about to start from the looks of it." Dante said, pointing towards the stage.

In the distance, they could see Ozpin walking up the decorated stage. He proceeded towards the podium. He tapped on the mic and then cleared his throat to gather the attention of the students.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills; and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and stepped aside.

Professor Goodwitch now took the stand and said, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang commented.

Ruby went to add on to the comment, saying, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

"Well, it is the beginning of the school year and Ozpin is the headmaster of the school. He's got a lot on his plate." Dante respectively said

"Like who wasn't even there? Also, thank you for the understanding, Dante." A voice came from behind them.

"Professor Ozpin! A pleasure to meet you." Weiss greeted with a little bit of shock in her voice.

"Hello, Ozpin!" Ruby said with a big smile while waving to him.

"Hello Ruby. It's nice to see you again." Ozpin replied.

Dante turned to face him. "What's up, Ozzy? Why are you here?"

"I came to inform you, Dante, that you will be joining them in the ballroom as well. Unfortunately, the dorms are off-limits to students at the moment. That does include you, I'm afraid." Ozpin said while drinking from his coffee mug.

"Shit." Dante said under his breath. He continued, "Well, thanks for that anyway. Have you heard anything about him yet?"

"No, not at the moment. It seems like he's laying low for a while. So, nothing to worry about at the moment." He took a sip from his mug before continuing. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work that needs to been done." Ozpin said as he turned and started walking away.

He walked away as the group at hand watched as he turned the corner. Immediately, Weiss went to Dante who was rubbing the back of his head due to the fact that there weren't any leads to Roland yet.

"Exactly who are you? Why does Ozpin treat you as an acquaintance rather than a student?" Weiss questioned as she prodded his chest with her index finger. Dante quickly grabbed her hand that was prodding him with and held it in place as she struggled to get free.

"My name is Dante and it's nice to meet you too, princess." He let go and she fell back from the force of her attempted escapes. "As for why he treats me as an acquaintance, it's personal. So that's all classified." He answered.

The girl in white stood back to her feet. She looked at him once more and said, "It's heiress, not princess. My full name is Weiss Schnee. I will inherit-"

"Your father's business when the time comes. Blah blah blah." Dante interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before she made an audible noise of disgust and walked off into the distance, leaving Ruby and Yang with Dante. He turned towards the sisters with a confused look appearing on his face. He simply shrugged at them.

"With that aside, let's get to the ballroom. Might be better to do it now to get better spots." He said.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, that might be for the best."

"I agree!" Ruby said with excitement in her voice.

"Alright then. Shall we go together, Miladies?" Dante said jokingly, bowing with proper etiquette.

"My, what a gentleman." Yang commented following along with the joke and went on ahead with Ruby.

Dante stood up, back to his regular posture. "I try my best." He said with a smirk.

Dante started walking towards the ballroom with Yang and Ruby at a steady pace in front of him. He looked over his shoulder towards the sky. Dusk was finally arriving as birds sat on the arches in his field of view. It didn't take long as to get to the ballroom as he was standing in the doorway to it.

He eyed the ballroom, looking for a spot to take. He found one over by the window and drew Rebellion, then leaned it against the window. Dante then took off his coat and rested it on the pommel of Rebellion as if it were a coat rack.

"I found my spot." He said to himself as he sat down next to Rebellion with his back against the wall. "What about you, ladies?"

"Hmm... I think I'll take the one right in front of the window." Yang replied with a smirk.

"I'll take the one right next to you, Yang!" Ruby commented.

Dante looked around as they claimed their spots in the room. ore students came in one by one through the large double doors. Students were able to go change in the restrooms into nightgowns to be more comfortable to sleep if they so wanted. Dante then turned to peer through the window while leaning against the window sill. The sun was finally setting as twilight once again reappeared. His thoughts wondered from finding Roland to how his shop was holding up. Lady was probably searching everywhere him to get the loan he owed him, but it didn't matter at the moment anyways. He was in a new world with new people to try to understand. He was then snapped back to reality as he heard Ruby calling to him.

"Remnant to Dante. Hello?" Ruby voiced, dragging out the hello.

Dante turned around to see Ruby in her pajamas. "Hmm? What's up?" Dante asked halfheartedly.

"It seemed like you were in some sort of trance. Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, my mind drifted back to home. That's all." He responded.

"Oh, really? What was it like?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe some other time. Alright? I'm gonna go freshen up a bit." Dante directed at Ruby while messing her hair.

Ruby weakly smiled and nodded. She went to go lay down on her sleeping bag and pulled out a blank yet simple red writing journal. The ambient noise of the other students chatting faded in as Dante headed towards to where the restrooms were located at and Ruby started to write in the journal. It was short-lived though as the missing-in-action Yang appeared out of nowhere and flopped onto her sleeping bag as well.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang yelled.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said with her eyes still focused on her writing journal.

Yang commented back with a smirk, "I know I do."

Her eyes then wandered the room looking at all of the topless boys, but then suddenly stopped when Jaune was passing by.

She then looked back to Ruby and saw the she was writing. "What's that?" She asked.

"A letter back to the gang at Signal." Ruby responded, finally looking up from the book. "I promised to tell them all about beacon and how things are going."

"Aww. That's so cute!" Yang commented happily, but a moment later was met with a pillow thrown into her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted, her tone taking to one of anger. "I didn't get to take my friends to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Oh, and I guess I'm chopped liver? Does that mean Jaune is the swiss cheese? " said a voice coming from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Dante standing there with a towel on his head.

"Well, I mean. I. I. I." She frantically tried to conjure up words to say, but they fell short. She took a deep breath then tried again. "What I mean is, I don't know anyone here. I just met you and Jaune, but I don't have anyone that I share memories with."

Dante smiled and reassured her, "Yeah, I got what you meant. It's alright. I don't know anyone here either. Plus, it's a little worse for you for having made an enemy." He motioned towards the princess walking in through the entrance.

Yang added, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me. You have friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby laid there in a moment of silence before hearing the lighting of a match. She sat up and looked around for the source of the sound. When she saw candles being lit, she looked at the person who was lighting them. It was a girl with a raven black hair and a black bow tie in her hair.

"That girl..." Ruby mumbled.

"You know her?" Dante asked looking at the person in question.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning and left before I could say anything." She responded without looking away for the girl.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said grabbing Ruby by the arm.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Ruby said as she rejected the notion of going to greet her.

Yang, still holding Ruby by the arm, started walking up to the raven haired girl shouting "Hello! I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The girl said looking up from her book, but immediately after looking back down at it.

"Uhh, yeah!" She laughed nervously. "My name's Ruby, but you can just call me... Crater..." She paused to think about what she was going to say and decided to not continue that sentence. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

There was a pregnant pause of silence between them. "Okay..." The girl said, now not looking up from the book.

"What are you doing?!" Yang whispered loudly to her younger sister.

"I don't know! Help me!" She strongly whispered back.

"So! What's your name?" Yang asked the girl.

She made a sigh before responding. "Blake." She answered.

"Well Blake! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake said, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"It goes great with your..." She paused, trying to think of something to continue the conversation. "...pajamas!"

"Right."

"Nice night, don't cha think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." She said to them, trying to hint to leave her alone. "That I will continue to read." She continued, but they didn't get the message she was trying to send to them. "As soon as you leave."

"That's enough of embarrassing yourselves for one day, right girls?" Dante said walking up to them from behind.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said turning towards Ruby.

Dante was about to turn away when he saw something that caught his attention. The name on the cover of the book was simply called Sparda. He walked up to the girl and crouched down in front of her.

"May I help you, or are you here to just interrupt my reading?" Blake asked, not looking up from the book.

"That's an interesting book you have there. What do you know about it?" Dante asked looking at the cover of the book, then switching his gaze to her. There was another moment of silence in the air. She looked confused as for the sudden interest in the book itself.

"It's about a demon named Sparda. He was the most powerful swordsman in all of Hell. A long time ago. A demon, The Emperor of Darkness, named Mundus opened up a portal to hell in the human world and started a war between demons and humans; but Sparda didn't agree with the war as he saw tyranny in Mundus. So, he took up arms towards his kin and kind and fought for humanity by himself. He alone defeated Mundus and sealed him away in crypt. The army of Mundus retreated back into hell as they saw and heard of his defeat. In order to seal the portal closed, he used an amulet, his blood, his sword, and the blood of a priestess. The humans praised this man for being a hero and some people even took to worshiping him as a god. He roamed and protected the world for two-thousand years before finding a woman named Eva. They fell in love with each and bore two male twins. Sparda eventually left, not telling his family where he was going or what he was doing. Unfortunately, whatever he had set out to accomplish left him deceased. Soon following the tragedy, Eva was killed in their own home. The boys hid, unable to protect their mother. No one knows what happened after that." Blake read from memory.

"Fascinating. What do you think happened to them?" Dante asked.

"They probably followed in their father's footsteps. Protecting people from demons." She answered.

"Do you think they saw eye to eye on things?" He asked another question.

"Of course. They're brothers, right? Why wouldn't they see things the same?" She questioned him now.

"Things come up from time to time. Who knows, right?" He said getting up from his crouching position.

"Did you use to read that story as a kid, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I read it once. I didn't like how it ended. It was too sad for me to deal with, so I've sort of forgotten about it all this time. I moved on to happier stories with happier endings." She responded.

Blake interrupted, "That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why were here. To make it better." Ruby retorted with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said, giving her a massive bear hug. Not wanting to be hugged, Ruby struggled to get free causing a loud commotion; loud enough that it caused a certain someone to say something.

"Well, Ruby. Yang. It's a pleasure to..." Blake tried to say goodnight, but was cut-off.

"What in the world is going on over here! Don't you realize some people are trying to sleep!" A stern female voice.

"Jeez, and here I thought we heard the last of you today." Dante said.

"Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby reasoned with them.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

Dante decided that it was time to go to sleep as well. In the midst of their bickering, he spoke up. "Anyways. It's time I met some pretty girls in Sandman Land. I'll see you ladies in the morning."

"Hey. What's your name?" Blake asked as he turned away.

He raised his right hand in the air and waved good-bye as he answered. "Dante. Later."

 **A/N: Yes. I did use the "Sparda is in a book" excuse.**


	4. Mission 2: The Test I

**A/N: Apply that at the end of YouTube. /FDoepnmwsYM**

 **Mission 2: The Test I**

Dante awoke with the horizon's dawn still rising. Birds chirping outside with morning dew dripping from the trees as a loud orange haired girl talking faster than he could think kept him up.

 _"No chance in me going back to sleep, huh?"_ He thought and groaned as he got up from the floor.

Getting up sluggishly, he patted his pants down and went to the restrooms to do his morning routine; all the while having to now deal with the students' murmuring and chattering going on in the theater which slowly faded as time passed. It took a while, but he finished washing his face and patting down his hair and walked out of the bathroom expecting there to be a lot more students there packing up and getting ready for the test than there were. To his surprise, Ozpin was standing there with his usual coffee mug. Ozpin turned to him and started walking in his direction .

"Ah, Dante. I wasn't aware that you were in the restrooms. Please go ahead and make your way to the Northern Cliffs, right by the landing zone. We will begin the test there."

"Already that time, Ozzy? I guess the first act begins today." Dante said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Indeed so, Dante. I will meet you and the students at Beacon Cliff soon." Ozpin said as the last students left the building.

"Alrighty, I guess I'll start heading there now. I don't want to be late for the grand opening." Dante comments, with his foot already out the door.

"Be careful, though I guess I don't have to worry much about you." Ozpin says as he turns to go towards his office. "I have some things to take care of."

As Dante traveled to the cliff, he couldn't help but wonder about the night before. _"How the hell did a book about my father get into this world? From what I read in the school's library, there was no mention of him. He couldn't have played that big of a factor in this world then. Father did disappear and I don't even know if he is still alive. The book says he died, but no one should know that for sure. Vergil could have still made it out of Hell and came to this world in some sort of time travel way."_ Dante groaned out loud for a second, pondering in his mind with his legs moving impulsively to the destination.

 _"This is all too confusing at the moment. I should just ask Blake who wrote the book and probably Ozzy too while I'm at it."_ He thinks to himself as the cliffs comes into sight.

"Dante!" A cheerful and excited voice yelled out from the distance.

He looks over to the voice and he notices the rambunctious sisters standing near the cliff as well as Jaune, Weiss, Blake, and some new faces he has yet to be introduced to. Ruby is jumping and waving in the air as her sister is beckoning to him to hurry his pace. Jaune looks to be dozing off a bit while sitting on the ground. As for Blake and Weiss, they seem to be minding their own business as they gaze over the cliff. Some of the unfamiliar faces seem to be looking towards his direction. He steadily picks up to a jogging pace and stops in front of Ruby and Yang.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" He asks, crossing his arms.

Ruby fidgets with her hands a bit. "Going to be honest. I'm really sort of nervous. We've heard there's going to be teams and I don't want to end up on a team that I really don't like." She explains with a hint of pout in her face.

"Really? I haven't heard anything about that." Scratching the back of his head, "Well. Maybe you'll end up on a team with me. I could always use a quirky girl like you." He grins while shrugging. "If anything, I wouldn't worry too much. Just gotta adapt to teamwork then. I think someone like you could handle being in a team." Dante says as he tries to console her.

"Thanks. Makes me feel a little better at least." She smiles weakly, kicking the dirt and rock pieces beneath her feet.

"No prob. Anyways, when are we supposed to start this shindig?" He asked, scanning the horizon.

The drop from here is a tremendous way down. A few rocks here and there with some shrubs and small trees around the area up on top of the cliff. Past the cliff was a massive forest, easy to get lost in and hard to survive in. Growls of grimm could be heard if you focused your hearing enough.

"This place seems to have a party going on in it. Hopefully, we'll be able to thin out the guests." Dante said to himself with his usual cocky grin.

"Aching for a fight, huh?" The blonde haired sister said to Dante, walking up to him and standing by his side.

Dante looked at her and noticed something. He looked around the area at all the other students and back to her, meeting her glance. "Hey Yang."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What're you going to use? Everyone else has their babies out already."

Yang looks at him inquisitively and then realization shoots over her eyes. "Oh! I never did show you my Embers."

She steps back and pumps her arms and body. The bracelets around her wrists then open up and start to expand and collapse. Pulling back metal layers upon layers, there's a new form taking shape. The yellow metal then starts covering her entire forearms, exposing to what look like shotgun shells for a brief second then being covered by a plate. Then finally the beginning piece that shifted to her elbow shifts down to the back of her hand.

Ruby's shimmering eyes could be seen from a mile away. She squeals, "So cool!"

"Not bad, heh." Dante crosses his arms and smirks at Yang.

"You better believe it's 'Not bad.'. I've practiced hard with these and I hope to do more now that I'm here at beacon." She says with a bit of sass hidden behind the words.

"So it's some sort of gauntlet-type shotgun? Dante asks as he moved closer to the newly shown weapon.

"Yup. It's amazing the amount of destruction they can do. Just watch me whenever and if we fight. I'll blow your mind, big boy."

"Almost sounds like challenge. I like it." Dante smirks once again.

"Oh? Who's this?" Ruby speaks up.

"Hi there! I don't believe we've met yet." A voice came from behind him.

He turns around and in front of him is a red haired girl. Her hair is long and put into a ponytail. She's wearing earrings and a crown, sporting it like a battle hardened warrior. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. A brown and tanned corset like armor encases her and a sash runs around her waist. On her left arm, a tanned arm piece. Matching her outfit she has tanned extended greaves, protecting her shins and upper legs. In her hand, however, was her weapon of choice. It was a spear and on the other arm was an exotic looking shield.

She was extending her hand for a handshake. "My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. What's yours?"

"Alright. The name's Dante." He grabbed her hand and shook it tightly.

The sisters turned towards Pyrrha as a confused look engulfed their faces. Ruby is the first one to speak up.

"Aren't you the girl on that one cereal box?"

Pyrrha chuckled slightly, "Yes, that is me. It's seems like that's where everyone recognizes me today."

Yang continuing the questions, "And didn't you set a new record for the amount of tournaments won in a row at Mistral?"

"Yes, I am that person." She smiles.

"So, that would make you one of the top dogs around here then. Guess I'll be seeing you around more often then. Awesome. I hope you can put up a good fight. I need someone to spar with if you're as good as they're bragging about. " Dante said.

"I don't know if I'm as well-trained as they think, but I like to think I'm better than most." Pyrrha says trying not to be bashful, as she inspects Dante closer.

She moves slightly more towards him. Pyrrha starts scanning him up and down while humming in curiosity.

"Hmm..." She emits from her mouth.

"Do you always do this to be people you just meet, or am I just that special to you?" He comments with a smirk.

"There's something off about you. I don't know how to explain it. I can just... tell. For lack of better understanding." Pyrrha says, looking towards Rebellion then down to his sleeve. "What happened to your jacket? She asks as she continues to investigate him.

Dante looks down to his right arm. The sleeve on his trench coat is torn from the forearm. He stares his arm for a little while before feeling at the ripped end of the coat. He sighs from the memories conjuring back to his mind. On top of the Temen-ni-gru, where he fought his twin brother. Vergil. That's where the sleeve was torn. Vergil sought after power after failing to defend their mother. Devastated after those events of not being able to protect her, he left and disappeared for a long time before showing up again. When he showed up, Dante learned that Vergil believes that his humanity is limiting is power. After everything that happened in the Temen-ni-gru, with Dante defeating Vergil and leaving him in demon world, Dante would have the world rid of the demons he considered to be foul and evil even more than before.

"Oh, this? My brother and I got a little too rough in some horseplay." He responded still examining his arm.

"Brother?" Yang and Ruby asked in unison.

"Yeah, though I don't hear much from him anymore."

"Why not?" Ruby continued to question.

"Uh..." He pauses for a second. "Let's go with family troubles."

"Ah, shoot. I would have really liked to meet him." Yang comments.

Pyrrha looks back up to him. "The way you carry yourself. You seem like you're really experienced. I hope to see what you can do as well." She smiles.

"Sparring can happen once teams have been assembled." A voice speaks.

Dante and the rest of the group turn around to see Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin heading in their direction. Goodwitch had the scroll which she is constantly attached to and of course Ozpin had his iconic mug in his hands once again.

"I knew there was going to be teams..." Ruby pouted.

"Yes, yes. Hurry and move along to pads please." Ozpin said to the group and then raised his voice for everyone there to hear. "Move to the pads so we can continue the initiation phase please."

Dante walked to the metal pads on the ground and stood in the first position that was available. He stood in between the newly discovered Pyrrha and Weiss. Pyrrha looked focused and intent on what Ozpin was going to say, but the more surprising fact to Dante was that Weiss had the same expression on her face as well. A cough comes from Ozpin signifying that he was ready to speak to the class.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors; and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He says to the class.

Professor Goodwitch continues. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

Ruby whimpers a bit more, "Come on..."

Ozpin takes over the speech once again. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years. "The reassurance that Dante gave to Ruby earlier seems to have faded away. Ruby, now looking crushed, starts to show panic.

"What?!" Ruby exclaims out of fear.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin says, maintaining his serious expression.

"Yeah!" Dante shouts. However, Jaune can be heard with nervous laughter and whispers among other students.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any question?" Ozpin finishes.

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah, um. Sir-"

Ozpin cuts him off. "Good! Now take your positions."

Jaune continues, "Uh, sir? I've got, uh, a question. So, this landing strategy thing. Uh, What is it?"

Before Dante has time to hear the rest of the sentence, he's catapulted through the air. Sailing with his arms behind him and in a crouching position, flying through and over the trees. Looking around the area while falling, he notices some grimm searching around one area of a lonesome tree far off from many others. About three standard looking Ursas.

 _"Jackpot."_ He thought, waiting for the perfect time to lunge downwards to the ugly looking beasts. A few heartbeats pass before he takes out Rebellion and thrusts heavily to the ground. After a couple of moments, it lands. Striking one of the grimm in the head. The others roar in surprise and attempt to bite Dante. He dodges one coming from his left by kicking off of the dead grimm and twisting his body to axe kick it into the ground. He then pulls Rebellion from the deceased body it's stuck in and throws it at the one who tried gouging him from the right. It screams right before Dante draws Ivory and aims for it's head, pulling the trigger. Another roar comes from behind him. The grimm he had kicked into the ground had gotten up and was ready for blood. Dante recalls Rebellion, flying back into his hands.

"I just killed two of your friends. You think you can take me on alone?" He taunted at it. The Ursa jumped for him, reaching for his face. He parried the Ursa's claw with his left forearm and with Ivory still in hand, he put it up to the Ursa's face and finished it.

Dante saying with enjoyment, "Three more to the score."

"-aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh-" A voice flies overhead.

Dante looks up to see a shadowy figure flailing and flying through the air. "Guess that was Jaune. That guy is not going to last a minute in here alone. I think I'll go greet him. Besides, I could use some company." Dante muttered to himself, putting Rebellion back.

Figuring that Jaune would need some help, Dante sets off north; particularly, in the direction of the girly screaming. Coming across some Beowolfs every so often, he takes care of the them with ease and moves on, each time getting closer to the landing spot of Jaune. Before Dante reaches his destination however, a loud gunshot rings out close by. They are loud and heavy. It's followed by more and more of the same type of gunshot, then trees collapsing to the forest ground about a mile away.

 _"I guess most of them have already found some of the fun."_ Dante says in his mind, while carrying a wide smile, _"I hope they plan on leaving some for me. I still haven't had my share of fun yet."_

As the thought finishes, one of the trees in front of him suddenly is engulfed in flames. He walks a bit more forward and finds the cause of the gunshots and the burning of trees. Dante's able to see a familiar white-haired princess and the younger of the sisters surrounded by a lot of Beowolf grimm outnumbering them quite a bit.

"Hey, watch it!" shouts Ruby.

"Excuse me. You attacked out of turn. I could have killed you." rebuked Weiss.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby mumbled under her breath.

A single large grimm stands out from all of them as it howls. It seems to understand that it has the advantage of numbers.

"Well now, this is a sight to see. Never thought the both of you would end up being on a team together." Dante laughs, catching the attention of the grimm. A quick glance around, Dante could see seven grimm surrounding the area.

"Dante! Run! There's way too many!" Ruby shouted, a worriness in her voice.

A grimm dashes to him, head-on, while another attacks from his right with a slash of it's claws. Dante spins left and goes low to the floor to avoid the attack from his right. The head charging Beowolf tries to tackle him as he's spinning. Dante kicks the one on his right, making it fly into a nearby tree. Pushing off the ground with the foot he's pivoting on, he leaps into the air with the momentum from the spin still in effect. He draws Ivory and fires at the one charging him, penetrating his eye socket and causing it skid to a halt. The kicked one gets back up, roaring in anger. Dante lands on the head of the defeated Beowolf aiming at the angry grimm.

Cocking his head to side, Dante taunts it. "Let's go pupper. Let's see if your bites as big as your bark."

Now being conceived as a real threat, the grimm as a group start getting aggressive. The one with his hatred directed at Dante, rushes him, much like the last. There are four on his left. Two of them slowly move towards him and wait for their opportunity to attack. The others dash around him, one to attack his back; the other to attack his right side. The charging Beowolf gets to him first as he quickly puts Ivory away, and plunges Rebellion directly in it's neck. Using his strength, he lifts himself up; balancing himself on the pummel of Rebellion with just his hands, just in time to dodge the bite coming from the enemy attacking him from behind. The two on his left finally see the opportunity they were wanting, attempting to pounce on him. He pushes himself up into the air once more and spins his body, drawing Ebony and Ivory and shooting in all directions. He's constantly and consistently hitting all of them, but only the one on his right falls to ground, motionless. The rest reel back in pain momentarily as they try to get their balance back. Dante falls onto Rebellion. As not to waste anytime, he jumps and uses his legs and feet to remove the claymore from the fallen Beowolf beneath it. With Rebellion still being gripped by his feet, he leans to the left and plants his left arm into the ground, slashing at the two grimm. They are cut, but not downed. To keep the momentum going, he releases it as soon the arc would pierce the grimm that was behind him. The sword is let go and it goes directly into it's mask and then falls over. Still spinning on his left arm, he switches to his right in a breakdance-like stance, using his legs to knock the two grimm off balance. Dante side-rolls as a tree is brought down on top of the rest of the Beowolfs.

"Grilled grimm, anyone?" He looks over to Weiss and Ruby, staring at him with no words to say. Placing Ebony and Ivory back in their holsters, he walks over to retrieve Rebellion. He pulls it from the skull and places it on his back.

 _"It would be so much more fun if I could switch weapons,but I couldn't with them watching and potentially other people as well."_ Dante thinks.

"That was awesome!" Ruby finally speaks up, running to him.

"That certainly was... something." says Weiss with her face full of awe and confusion. She walked over to him as well.

Ruby's face is full of excitement. "That was so cool! Especially when you jumped in the air and were like 'pew' and then were like sp-"

"What she means is, that was impressive. I didn't know you were so skillful, Dante." Weiss commented, pushing her hair back.

"This? This was nothing. Give me a whole horde of grimm and I'll be happy just going at it all day." Dante said, winding down. "Don't suppose either of you know where Mister Throw-up boy is?"

"I saw him back when I met Ruby. He had Pyrrha's spear pinning his clothes, to stop his fall more than likely. He's probably already paired with Pyrrha to be honest." answered Weiss.

"Yeah! You should join us!" shouted Ruby like an impatient child, not even hearing the question.

 _"If he is with Pyrrha, then he's probably in good hands. She did win four tournaments in a row, so she could probably handle herself and Jaune as well."_ Dante thought.

"Sure. It gets to be boring traveling alone anyways. I mean, who wouldn't want a couple of cute girls to travel with." cockily answered Dante.

Ruby shouted, "Yay! New teammate! I think?" She turned to Dante for confirmation, but was met with just shrug.

"Let's just get to the temple before I lose my mind with her." Weiss said, standing next to Dante.

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Dante commands, heading north.

The group heads north with little resistance, only finding small grimm every now and then. The continuation of small skirmishes can be heard throughout the forest. Time flies by as crickets and small birds can be heard chirping in the distance fade back in as most of the battles seem to stop. The excited atmosphere has been replaced with a tense one as Weiss goes out of their way to avoid being near Ruby.

"I still can't get over that you two are going to be on a team. That's crazy." Dante chuckles to himself.

"I mean it's not all bad. Like you said, I just have to adapt to getting used to a teammate." Ruby responds to Dante.

"I did say that, buttercup, but that was whenever I had thought of the other person actually wanting to work together." He laughs once more

"Hey! It's not like I wanted to pair with this impetuous child!" shouted Weiss, intervening with the conversation.

"Look. I don't wanna be the middle man here." He throws up his hands in a 'whatever' gesture. "However. If you're going to be on a team, you really need to learn to get along."

Weiss sneered at him. "Get along with her? You're insane."

"I might be, but you might be even more if you think you can hate her for the next four years you're going to be here for. I'm not saying you have to be her best friend, but you, at the very least, need to be her teammate. Otherwise, both of you fail." Dante explains.

 _"I don't mean to get so serious, but Ruby's not the type of girl that deserves a teammate that will constantly let her down."_ He ponders heavily.

A silence befalls the area and few more moments pass. As it begins to irritate him, Dante breaks it, "Gah. This is taking way too long. We need to find a quicker way."

Ruby responds, "Like what?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Weiss sighs.

He looks around the area and spots something of interest. He dawns a grin again.

"Bingo."


End file.
